A day at Hogwarts
by AmyDaFrEaK
Summary: This fic has two parts, one were George goes on a killing spree and two when snape does the same. If you own a site where you do MST go ahead and use this fic but please email or place a review beforehand thank you ^^*READ AND REVIEW*


A day at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...INFACT!! If you thought I did just tell me and I will smack you upside the head!  
  
Georges Killing spree  
  
George and Fred where playing around by dueling. They were having a lot of fun until George discovered a new spell.  
  
George: Hey Fred do you want to see a new spell?  
  
Fred: Um... Sure?  
  
George: BULLET!!  
  
With that a bullet shot out of Georges wand and shot Fred right in the heart.  
  
Fred: *gasping for air* W...i.c..k..e...d.*falls over dead*  
  
George: *evil smirk* Hmm.. maybe this could be of some use.  
  
So George took a stroll around Hogwarts in till he saw Draco.  
  
George: HEY DRACO!!  
  
Draco turned around and glared at George. He then flipped him of.  
  
George: BULLET, BULLET, BULLET!  
  
Draco: *dead*  
  
George: ha-ha! I think I like this killing thing...  
  
George strolled around the school once more in till he found Hermione. He picked up his wand, not even waiting for her to look at him. He screamed "bullet" and shot Hermione right in the head.  
  
Hermione: *dead but comes back as a ghost* George?? Wait in till I tell Dumbledore! You are in so much trouble-  
  
She is cut of by George screaming "GHOST BUSTER" he then sucks up her spirit into his wand.  
  
George smirks once more and decided it is time to head to Snape's class. He arrives in Snape's class. Sits down and gets to work. But then a thought hits him. Why doesn't he kill Snape? He picks up his wand points it at Snape and screams  
  
George: BULLET!!  
  
The bullet went right through Snape's head. Snape groaned and fell head first into his boiling cauldron.  
  
Since George killed Snape, Class was out early. But George had a good idea who he wanted to kill next. He ran up to the common room and saw Harry sitting there. Obviously Harry was waiting for Hermione and Ron.  
  
George: BULLET!!  
  
The bullet hit Harry in the head but didn't kill him. It just bounced off and Harry looked up at George.  
  
Harry: What the hell are you doing?  
  
George: You can't die can you? BULLET! *no luck* BULLET!! *still no luck* BAZOKA!!  
  
This blasted everything around Harry, destroying everything BUT Harry. Harry picked up his wand glared at George and shouted  
  
Harry: BULLET!!  
  
George was shot in the heart. He staggered around in till he fell out of the hole that the huge blast had made.  
  
Jut then Ron came running into the room. Saw Harry, the hole, the wand, and shouted  
  
Ron: IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED EVERYONE!!  
  
Harry: No! RON! IT WAS GEORGE!!  
  
Ron: *glares* WOMAN!!!!!  
  
With this Harry's scrawny figure developed more. Shall I say...? Womanly. He developed large D cup breast, his hair flowed down to his waist. He...er.I mean She had developed beautiful curves that only a woman can get by spells, or surgery.  
  
Harry: RON!! *gasp at the sound of his voice* what have you done... I am..hot?  
  
Ron: *puts his hand around Harry's shoulder* Lets go for a walk.Harriet.*evil smirk*  
  
The next Fic is about Snape's evil rampage. But the thing is, everything is back to the way it was BEFORE George had killed everyone  
  
Snape's rampage  
  
Snape glared at everyone in the classroom. He hated every single one. Except Draco of course. He was paid to love Draco... you know what I mean? *wink, wink* Snape was in a foul mood so he decided to take points away from Harry.  
  
Snape: TEN POINTS FROM YOUR TEAM POTTER!!  
  
Harry: What why?  
  
Snape: Because I hate you!  
  
Harry: Well I knew that..but. Any other reason?  
  
Snape: BECAUSE!! *takes out his wand* AVADDA KAVARDA!!(A.N/ Spell Check?)  
  
Harry: *falls over dead*  
  
Snape: *glares at everyone in the class*Now I can't have you go tell Dumbledore this.so AVADDA KAVARDA!!  
  
Everyone in the class fell over dead. Snape glared at everyone gave a fake cry and ran. He kept running until he arrived at Dumbledore's office.  
  
Snape: ALBUS!!...EVERYONE.DEAD!!...I JUST WENT IN..  
  
Dumbledore: Oh that's too bad.  
  
Snape: Potter was among some of them.  
  
Dumbledore: LEAD THE WAY!!  
  
They both go dashing to Snape's chamber. Albus lets out a whimper as he went over to Harry's dead body,  
  
Snape: I know how to handle this... AVADDA KAVARDA!!  
  
Dumbledore: *falls over dead*  
  
Snape: *smirk*  
  
!*!*!* NEXT DAY*!*! ***!!*  
  
Minerva: The new headmaster, now that Dumbledore is dead. Will be. ME! HORRAY!!  
  
*All the students groan*  
  
Snape: Minerva may I talk to you?  
  
Minerva and Snape go to the other room; they see a bright green flash. And Snape walks back in the room looking rather pleased with himself.  
  
Snape: Well now that Minerva tragically died...tsk tsk.. I AM THE HEADMASTER!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
SNAPE: ALL STUDENTS BOW DOWN TO ME!!  
  
All the children bowed groaning and crying, oh if only someone would save them.in tell  
  
Lockhart: NO ONE FEAR!! I AM HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!!  
  
More groaning  
  
Lockhart: HAHAH!!  
  
Bright green flash and Lockhart falls over dead.  
  
Harry then emerges. He is a ghost... HOW CAN THIS BE!! He glares at Snape and pulls out a wand screaming  
  
Harry: SNAPE!!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep and was awoken by Ron. Snape glared at Ron as if he was daring Ron to speak.  
  
Ron: Um.*sweat drop* Dumbledore wanted me to wake you.  
  
Ron ran off before Snape could strangle him. Snape sighed and he sat there, wishing if only that wasn't a dream.....  
  
  
  
Now I know I didn't spell a lot of their names right. It is because I suck at that kind of stuff. AND YES! I know I spelled the killing spell wrong but neh it is a fanfic.  
  
Anyways if you want to use this for MST go ahead. I grant you permission infact  
  
I AmyDaFrEaK grant all Fan fiction users to use this story for a MST  
  
  
  
So there you go! Have a nice day and please Review, Flames are okay if my story was that bad ^^ 


End file.
